1. Field of the Invention
The invention belongs to the technical field of ballistic protection grids for military vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
To protect the military vehicles from rocket attacks, it is known to place protection grids on the perimeter of the vehicle and at a distance from the outer walls of the vehicle.
The function of these grids is to deteriorate the warhead of a possible projectile fired against the vehicle. Placing the grid at a distance from the wall ensures good operation of the protection device. However, for accessing or disembarking the vehicle, the conventional use of the door- or trap door-type hatches is hampered by the presence of the protection grids placed in front of these hatches.
A solution described in EP1944566 is to organize the grids into separate panels, wherein each panel is connected to the adjacent panel by a hinge for folding the protection device in order to reach the door. Handling such a device is long and complex when one has to open or close the hatch and the grid from the inside of the vehicle for example.
This device requires one to close in two steps with the help of a third person located outside the vehicle.
The invention proposes to solve said complexity problem of opening by a single person while ensuring retention of an optimum ballistic protection at the hatch.